


Psych 101

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Delusions, Enabler Bro, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Third Person, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Dave is just so happy at the moment, he would dance around, if it wouldn´t destroy his cool kid persona...
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Psych 101

Dave hadn´t expected his love to struggle that much. Sure he could understand a little defiance. After all John was a young man, he probably wanted to woo him more than he already did, in the time that they knew each other.

But that wasn´t necessary. All the attention John had given him and these thoughtful gifts, any boy, or girl for that matter, would´ve fallen for John. His gifts weren´t after all theses generic flowers or chocolates. No. What John had gifted him was, so thoughtful and so much more meaningful.

Dave dreamily adjusted his shades. John had gifted them to him, to replace the ones he wore before. They were the old ones of Bro, that were given to him and John had found them ridiculous, they were, being unnecessary pointy and anime like, but instead of goading Dave to take them off, he had given him new ones, the aviators Dave wore now.

He was considerate like that. He didn´t even needle Dave to be allowed to see his crimson blood like eyes. That alone was already a good reason to be affectionate with John. After all desired behavior must be rewarded. Dave loved the simplicity John sometimes presented, with these little actions of his. Maybe he would even show John his eyes, no not maybe definitely, after all they were friends and so much more.

Dave sometimes just imagined how John had seen the shades at a store and just thought of him. Other times he imagined how John deliberately went out of his way to look for them, finger gliding over all these choices, till they stop at the beautiful pair, he will gift to Dave, carefully picking them up and looking at them from every angle. Eyes squinting and John´s lips quirking up into a grin, handling the shades so carefully, deciding that these are meant for Dave.

With a shiver Dave interrupted his own line of thought, licked his lips and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling, just breathing. He hadn´t thought that this little mental image would make him lose his cool that quickly. But this is simply what John did to him, what he would always do to him.

Suddenly he squinted, maybe John was this defiant now, because they were living at Dave´s now. Maybe he felt as if weren´t as independent anymore, as if he felt he wasn´t supporting Dave or something like that.

Dave chuckled, shaking his head. John shouldn´t worry about this. Dave would be his protector from this cruel, horrific and desperate world, which would take advantage of such a gentle, calm and giving soul as John and Dave could protect him best here. After all he knew his surroundings, from childhood on, living so many years here, with only Bro as company. Another plus point were that he and Bro never had any neighbors in this place.

So he had decided that they should move in together. Maybe John thought they were moving too fast? No. They danced around each other for so long, for years. Dave had heard that some relationships broke apart because the participants moved too fast, but that would never to him and John, he would not let it happen, come hell or high water.

With that resolution and a sharp reminder to himself, that he should assure John of this later, he was probably fearing them breaking apart, like a couple at that met at their high school prom dance.

Of course the move into the apartment may have been a little jarring for John, but Bro had agreed that this was the best course of action, so it had to be right. And Bro even helped Dave with the moving in with John in their apartment.

Bro had left the apartment for now, claiming to give the two love birds a little time to themselves. Dave shook with excitement. That´s true! He and John were now officially a couple, a pair of love birds.

Dave was content with this, he should probably look after John now, it seemed like he woke up. He walked towards the room, designed to look like John´s old room and stood in front of the closed door.

Dave couldn´t quite comprehend that John was really behind that door, that he would be able to touch John, caress his face, that John would be able to hear his voice in real life, not however he imagined Dave sounded like. That Dave would hear John for the first time too, actually talking to him and not with somebody else.

He took a deep breath, not quite believing that this was real, but then a gentle smile spread over his face, everything would be alright, of that Dave was very sure.

After all no one loved John more than him.


End file.
